1. Field
The present application relates to a cleaning or care device for cleaning or care of at least one medical instrument, in particular a dental instrument, as well as a method for cleaning or care of such an instrument.
2. Description of Prior Art
The patent application WO 2006/126103 A2 describes a container made of plastic or glass, into which an instrument that is to be sterilized or cleaned can be inserted, and which can be connected to a connection device of a treatment chamber of a sterilizer or a cleaning device. The connection device has media lines, so that cleaning media can be dispensed from the connection device into the container and into or onto the instrument to be cleaned.
The advantage of this cleaning system is that it is not necessary to fill the entire treatment chamber with the cleaning agent in order to clean an instrument but instead only the smaller volume of the container must be filled with the cleaning agent. This shortens the duration of the cleaning cycle and reduces the resources such as energy or cleaning media required.
It would be advantageous to create a cleaning or care device for cleaning or care of a medical instrument, in particular a dental instrument, which allows more rapid cleaning or care or a further reduction in the required resources in comparison with the prior art.